The Dream Rainbow Girls
The Dream Rainbow Girls are a group of young heroines themed after different colors of the rainbow. Description The Dream Rainbow Girls protect the world of color using different color auras. Personalities Hayley Piper Hayley Stephenson Piper is a cousin of Victoria. She is a loving and caring natural healer that enjoys doing good for the world. She is very passionate and is known for being very faithful once she finds her "true love". Sadly, she tends to be overly giving and people tend to take advantage of that, so she has to be wary of who she is giving to. Her color aura is pink. Born: November 7, 2006 (11/7/2006) First Birthday: November 7, 2007 (11/7/2007) Age: 12 Zodiac sign: Scorpio (Zodiac Sign No. 8) Chinese zodiac sign: Dog Chinese zodiac sign element: Fire Grade: 7th Annie Redman Annie Redman is an energetic and enthusiastic daredevil who enjoys experiencing different things in life. She is fun to be around, making her a great friend. While her "daredevil" lifestyle may make her super fun, it may also lead to injury and bad situations, so she has to make sure to be careful when having fun because accidents happen. Her color aura is red. Born: June 8, 2006 (6/8/2006) First Birthday: June 8, 2007 (6/8/2007) Age: 12 Zodiac sign: Gemini (Zodiac Sign No. 3) Chinese zodiac sign: Dog Chinese zodiac sign element: Fire Grade: 7th Skyler Owens Skyler is social and enjoys being around people. She is very thoughtful and honest. She loves her friends and is rather forgiving after a genuine apology. One of her issues is that she absorbs emotion easily, both negative and positive. Her color aura is orange. Born: June 6, 2006 (6/6/2006) First Birthday: June 6, 2007 (6/6/2007) Age: 12 Zodiac sign: Gemini (Zodiac Sign No. 3) Chinese zodiac sign: Dog Chinese zodiac sign element: Fire Grade: 7th Olivia Yates Olivia is hardworking and intelligent. She often thrives in her workplace and is the one that her friends go to when they need guidance or answers. Although mostly stable, she has slight issues with mental health and overworking herself, so she has to make sure to put her own health and well being before work. Her color aura is yellow. Born: April 12, 2006 (4/12/2006) First Birthday: April 12, 2007 (4/12/2007) Age: 12 Zodiac sign: Aries (Zodiac Sign No. 1) Chinese zodiac sign: Dog Chinese zodiac sign element: Fire Grade: 7th Mary Greenfield Mary is very down to earth and creative. She strives for safety and stabilization in both relationships and in her environment. She thinks out everything she does, trying not to make many mistakes. She tends to expect perfection, making her ideals hard to reach and often stressful. Her color aura is green. Born: June 9, 2006 (6/9/2006) First Birthday: June 9, 2007 (6/9/2007) Age: 12 Zodiac sign: Gemini (Zodiac Sign No. 3) Chinese zodiac sign: Dog Chinese zodiac sign element: Fire Grade: 7th Victoria Blunt Victoria Stephenson Blunt is a cousin of Hayley. She has a go-getter attitude, is quick to assist, and won't back down in a time of need. She is a calm soul, but if a fire is ignited, she'll be there for the fight. She also believes in the truth and has a lot of faith. Her color aura is blue. Born: November 7, 2006 (11/7/2006) First Birthday: November 7, 2007 (11/7/2007) Age: 12 Zodiac sign: Scorpio (Zodiac Sign No. 8) Chinese zodiac sign: Dog Chinese zodiac sign element: Fire Grade: 7th Elena Putnam Elena is very mysterious and secretive. She is rather withdrawn and doesn't have a large group of friends, but the friends she does have are very dear to her. She loves nature and animals, and she often takes in stray and injured animals and finds it hard to part with them. Her color aura is purple. Born: December 18, 2006 (12/18/2006) First Birthday: December 18, 2007 (12/18/2007) Age: 12 Zodiac sign: Sagittarius (Zodiac Sign No. 9) Chinese zodiac sign: Dog Chinese zodiac sign element: Fire Grade: 7th Interests Hayley's Interests Likes *Flirting with boys *Bunnies *Dancing *Gymnastics *DIY crafts *Swimming *Indie pop music *Synthpop music *Candy *Disney Channel *Pop-rock music *Lego Friends *Scooby-Doo *Jem and the Holograms *Trading cards *Pinball *Alternative rock music *Fashion *TED Talks *Instagram *Tarot *Roblox *Stepmania Dislikes *Babysitting *Texting *Cyberbullying Annie's Interests Likes *Stunts *Puns *Playing the ukulele *Malaysian food *Hoverboards *Jenga *Pop music *Emojis *Pranks *K-Pop music *Splatoon *Clarence *Teen Titans *Movie Star Planet *Adam Canfield of the Slash *Hotel Transylvania *Marine life *Zoey 101 *Superman *Despicable Me *Time Warp Trio *Phineas and Ferb *League of Legends *Action movies *Decorative painting *Sonic the Hedgehog *Littlest Pet Shop Dislikes *Musicals *Shopping *Perfume *Documentaries *Knitting *Crocheting Skyler's Interests Likes *Helping others *Comics *Roller skating *Visual art *Minecraft *Cool tricks *Football *Billards *Checkers *Hip-hop music *Drawing *Cats *Pixel art *Soccer *Science experiments *Word searches *Dinosaurs *DC Super Hero Girls *The Babysitters Club *Star Darlings *The Candymakers *Whatever After *Air Buddies *Clue *My Little Pony *Disney Tsum Tsum *Diary of a Wimpy Kid *The Smurfs *Monica's Gang *Harry Potter *Air hockey *Graphic novels *Skype Dislikes *Bad animation (especially Family Guy) *Wrestling Olivia's Interests Likes *Creativity *Playing the drums *Art *Comedy movies *Science fiction movies *Road trips *Experimenting *Stardoll *Snowboarding *Lego Elves *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Peanuts *Ice skating *Nancy Drew *Hey Arnold *Ghibli films *Astro Boy *Greek myths *Mr. Popper's Penguins *The Powerpuff Girls *Transformers *Pokemon *Animal Crossing *Moshi Monsters *American Girl *Tokidoki *Subway Surfers *Dogs *Crafts Dislikes *Fidget Spinners *When her plans don't work Mary's Interests Likes *Creativity *Baking *Mystery shows *Math *Solitaire *Synthpop music *Interior decorating *Healthy living *Science *Plants vs. Zombies *How to Train Your Dragon *Ricky Ricotta's Mighty Robot *Spongebob Squarepants *The Spiderwick Chronicles *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Arthur *The 39 Clues *Zita the Spacegirl *Invader Zim *The City of Ember *Dear Dumb Diary *Coraline *National Geographic *Steven Universe *Slime Rancher *Cartoons Dislikes *Making mistakes *People who don't make healthy choices *Heavy metal music Victoria's Interests Likes *Art *Cooking *Candy *Doritos *Pranks (only if she finds them funny) *Pop music *Riding her bike *Ancient Egypt *Derby race horses *Plotagon *Mad Libs *America's Got Talent *Adventure Time *Graphic illustrations *Chemical engineering *Raquetball *Slushies *Dragon Ball Z *Littlest Pet Shop *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Raving Rabbids *Talking Tom *Mr. Lemoncello's Library *Zootopia *Basketball *Sonic the Hedgehog *Where's My Water? *Angry Birds *Computer programming *Nature *Playing the piano *Stop-motion animation Dislikes *Horror movies *Baby shows *Barney the Dinosaur *Dora the Explorer *Oobi *Ni Hao Kai Lan *Little Einsteins *Teletubbies Elena's Interests Likes *Nature *Animals *Collecting things *Miraculous Ladybug *R&B music *Wisdom *Yoga *Playing the guitar *Dancing *Photography *Cross-stitching *TheSims *Success *Camping *Flashcards *Drake and Josh *Tiny Titans *The Secret Millionaires Club *Judy Moody *The Little Prince *Tarot *Kim Possible *Monster High *PAW Patrol *Basketball *Documentaries Dislikes *Fighting *Natural disasters Weapons and Powers Hayley's Weapons and Powers *Crystal Spear *Cherry Blossom Recorder *Flashlight Taser *Radiant Staff *Pink Goddess Wand *Bell Tambourine *Rose Sword *Rose Shield *Giant Pen Annie's Weapons and Powers *Passion Bomb *Super Speed *Super Jump *Crossbow *Star Hammer *Whip Skyler's Weapons and Powers *Fire Sword *Super Hose *Volcano Phoenix Staff *Crash Helmet *Sand Castle Ball *Crystal Crisis Bracelet Olivia's Weapons and Powers *Golden Snake *Armarillo Umbrella *Banana Bubblegum *Fire Chakram *Citrine Shuriken *Sunshine Butterfly Wand *Mikado Alligator Mary's Weapons and Powers *Emerald Cannon *Mantis Blaster *Olive Charger *Forest Whip *Shamrock Lightsaber Victoria's Weapons and Powers *Ocean Wave Generator *Scepter of the Nile *Azure Air Force Staff *Electric Whip *Periwinkle Amulet *True Blue Trident *Ultramarine Snowflake Charms *Majorelle Harp *Cobalt Perfume Spray Elena's Weapons and Powers *Violet Blade *Mauve Mist *Orchid Viper *Psychedelic Wind Maker *Royal Electric Gauntlets *Thistle Thunderbolt *Mulberry Bomb Favorite food Hayley's Favorite Food What is her favorite food? Annie's Favorite Food What is her favorite food? Skyler's Favorite Food What is her favorite food? Olivia's Favorite Food fish Mary's Favorite Food Green Tea ? Victoria's Favorite Food What is her favorite food? Elena's Favorite Food What is her favorite food? Trivia *Hayley is voiced by Julie. *Annie is voiced by Kayla. *Skyler is voiced by Emma. *Olivia is voiced by Kendra. *Mary is voiced by Princess. *Victoria is voiced by Salli. *Elena is voiced by Ivy. *Hayley's favorite holiday is Valentine's Day. *Olivia often uses emoticons when writing messages to her friends. *Victoria hopes to become a marine biologist someday. *Hayley is always trying to find a good boyfriend, but keeps failing every time. *Skyler knows how to ride a skateboard, and she can do it better than Annie. *Elena has an identical twin sister named Caroline. *Three of the girls were born sometime in early June. *Although all of the girls are eleven or twelve years old, Olivia is the oldest of the girls, as she was born on April 12, and Elena is the youngest, because she was born on December 18. *All of them are 12 years old!!! Gallery Screen Shot 2017-08-21 at 3.15.04 PM.png|Hayley Screen Shot 2017-08-21 at 3.15.09 PM.png|Annie Screen Shot 2017-08-21 at 3.15.13 PM.png|Skyler Screen Shot 2017-08-21 at 3.15.18 PM.png|Olivia Screen Shot 2017-08-21 at 3.15.23 PM.png|Mary Screen Shot 2017-08-21 at 3.15.28 PM.png|Victoria Screen Shot 2017-08-21 at 3.15.33 PM.png|Elena Screen Shot 2018-07-26 at 6.15.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-26 at 6.15.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-26 at 6.15.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-26 at 6.15.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-26 at 6.15.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-26 at 6.15.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-26 at 6.15.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-26 at 6.16.33 PM.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Business Friendly Characters Category:Groups Category:Female Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Original Characters Category:Sarah West's Own Characters Category:2006 births Category:Good Users Category:Year of the dog births Category:Grade 7